Una noche sin luna
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Encuentro entre Jacob y Leah. Una peticíón y una decisión que puede cambiar la vida de ambos. Que sucederá? ... espero que os guste.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, éste corto relato si.**

* * *

Era una noche sin luna y Jacob, acostumbrado a vagar por los bosques en soledad, se dirigió hacia la playa, donde tan buenos momentos pasó con su querida amiga Bella.

Se acercó a la orilla y, con los pies descalzos, se adentró hacia el mar.

Notaba las olas en su piel, le hacían cosquillas. A pesar de su cuerpo musculoso, su gran altura, y su fuerza, seguía sintiéndose como un niño cada vez que se adentraba en esa playa. Pasó muchos buenos momentos en su infancia junto a Billy, su padre, los chicos de la manada…

Oyó un ruido a lo lejos. Alguien avanzaba hacia la playa.

- Que haces aquí, Leah? – preguntó Jacob, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

- Te he seguido. No podía dormir, así que salí a dar una vuelta. De repente te vi venir. – dijo Leah con timidez, sin mirar a Jacob a la cara.

- Y que es lo que te quita el sueño?

- La vida en si. El futuro que nunca podré tener.

- Yo también pienso en ello muchas veces. – dijo Jacob, sincerándose con Leah. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, cogió aire y habló de nuevo. - No se a donde nos va a llevar esto, pero… creo que…

- Te lo has replanteado? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si. He pensado mucho en ello. Por un lado me odio a mi mismo por hacerlo, pero por otro lado, tú eres mi amiga, mi compañera, y creo que te mereces ser feliz.

- Aunque eso te haga infeliz a ti?

- Renesmee nunca se enteraría. Apenas tiene unos meses.

- Tú no piensas así.

- No, pero es más fácil para no estar culpándome el resto de mi vida.

- Jacob, ya se que fue idea mía pero… - comenzó a decir Leah, acercándose lentamente a Jacob y puso su mano sobre la mano de éste – creo que será mejor que no lo hagamos.

Jacob se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Leah. Cogió su mano, y la besó.

- Jacob, que haces? – preguntó sorprendida. Aunque Jacob acababa de decirle que lo iba a hacer, no se lo esperaba para nada.

- Lo que debo hacer. – dijo empezando a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia un claro, rodeado de árboles, cerca de la playa, aún con la mano de Leah entre las suyas.

Leah lo siguió en silencio, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Deseaba que llegara ese momento. En el fondo, estaba un poco enamorada de Jacob, pero a la hora de la verdad temía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Llegaron al claro en apenas cinco minutos.

Jacob se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a quedar cara a cara con Leah. Ésta levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Jacob, por la que caía una lagrima.

- No lo hagas si debe hacerte desdichado. – susurró.

- Ya está decidido. – dijo Jacob con voz decidida.

Jacob acercó su cara a la de Leah y la besó suavemente, rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Leah respondió a Jacob rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Besando a Jacob apasionadamente, rozando sus lenguas, notando sus mejillas húmedas. Jacob estaba llorando.

Leah se apartó de Jacob de forma más brusca de lo que pretendía.

- Lo siento Jacob, pero no puedo.

- Leah. Que te ocurre?

- No puedo, no puedo hacerte esto. – dijo dando un paso atrás. - no puedo hacer que tires tu vida por la borda. Me da igual que Renesmee tenga un mes como 20 años. Ere suyo, no mío.

- Leah… - dijo Jacob, cada vez más confuso, dando un paso adelante.

- Jacob, no te acerques más, por favor. Voy a dejar que el destino guíe mi camino.

- Pero… Leah… es la única manera de que puedas tener un hijo…

- No me importa. Ahora no. Gracias por todo. – dijo dando un paso adelante y dando un leve beso a Jacob en lo labios. - Gracias.

Leah se marchó corriendo en dirección a la playa, dejando a un Jacob paralizado. No se movió del sitio en varios minutos y, de repente, decidió marchase. Fue a su casa, cogió la moto y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que debía estar en ese momento. Al menos eso era lo que su corazón le indicaba.

Llegó allí en pocos minutos. Dejó la moto en el camino de la entrada y se acercó a la casa. No se atrevió a entrar, ni a llamar a la puerta, por lo que se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes ventanales y miró al interior de la casa.

Ahí estaba ella, tan bonita, tan inocente, con un futuro tan incierto como el suyo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la carita de su pequeña Renesmee.

Ya no tenía dudas. Ese era su camino.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Primero, lo se, éste relato ya lo tenía publicado, pero hoy me pasé a repasar mis historias y vi que no habían guiones en las conversaciones y que me faltaba alguna palabra o letra, así que decidí republicarla. Gracias a quienes me dejaron revew las anteriores veces. **

**Ya dejo de marearos con tanto borrar y publicar la historia.**

**Tiene alguna frase de más, pero así creo que me ha podido quedar un poquillo mejor.**

**Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. La escribí cuando terminé de leerme amanecer. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**FELIZ AÑO!!**

_*** LIVIA SCOFIELD MILLER.**_


End file.
